


The task at wing

by Welsper



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: It’s a lovely morning on the Castle of Lions and you are a horrible goose.





	The task at wing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).

“How did a goose get in here?” You hear one of them say.

“It’s been pestering me for hours,” the Captain says. He’s trying to get the coffee stains out of his shirt. He dropped his drink all over himself when he tried to get the girl’s glasses black. But they’ll never find them now. A black hole is a most exquisite hiding place. You have a task, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun before.

"Honk!" You blare again loudly. The Captain's not even chasing you any more. But he has to! You peck at his leg and he shoos you away.

“I think it wants us to follow?” The Paladin wonders. Yes! Now you have them. He squats down in front of you and you want to steal something, but that one doesn’t wear glasses. You peck at his long hair instead.

“Hey!”

They are both running after you now as you waddle towards your destination.

You flap your wings angrily as the Captain tries to turn the wrong corner after getting a message.

“I have work to do, you strange bird,” he says, but you honk at him again.

“It’s gonna bother us all day anyway. Let’s just see what it wants.”

And finally you are here, honking happily and running circles around the two men. They look a little lost and scratch their heads before they notice why you brought them.

You hear them cooing softly at this little bundle after the Captain picks it up. It squawks pathetically, as the small featherless ones tended to do. You bet it can’t even swim. Or steal.

Still, they seem happy with it.

It's a lovely morning on the Castle of Lions and you are a horrible goose.

But maybe not that horrible.

<strike>deliver baby</strike>


End file.
